


Forever

by poetanddidntknowit34



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetanddidntknowit34/pseuds/poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Curt remembers a quiet evening in with Owen.





	Forever

There’s a soft patter of rain on the window and a fire crackling in the fireplace. Curt Mega shifts slightly on the couch, trying not wake Owen, who was snoring softly on his lap. Owen’s small London flat still smelled like the pasta they’d made more dinner, and the firelight softened the edges of Owen’s face.

Curt took another sip of his wine and closed his book; it was just getting interesting, but it was hard to hold a book with someone sleeping in your lap, and his arms were beginning to tire.

A far-off grumble of thunder and a small flash of lightning outside were all that was left of the major storm that had cut the power an hour ago and forced Owen to fight with the fireplace until it produced a spark. But only a spark—Curt had to take over to make the fire catch.

Curt sighed in contentment, bringing his right hand down to rest in Owen’s hair. The silver band on his left hand glinted as he examined it. Owen had given it to him earlier in the evening.

_“We can’t make it official, but I still want to make it...technical.” Owen had said, then grunted in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. “Does that make any sense?”_

_“It makes perfect sense, love.”_

_“I love you.” Owen said. “We’re forever.”_

_Curt smiled, and slipped the ring on. “Forever.”_

Now, their matching silver bands clinked softly as Curt rest his hand over Owen’s on his chest and listened to him breath. He had begun to comb his fingers gently through his lover’s hair when Owen stirred.

“Did I fall asleep?” Owen mumbled, looking around the room.

Curt laughed. “Yeah for about 30 minutes.”

“Oh...shoot. Sorry about that.” He swung his long legs over the edge of the couch and sat up. “It’s your last night in London and I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine, Owen. You’re cute when you sleep.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Don’t be cheesy.” He pushed Curt lightly, then paused. “Do you have to go back to the US tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Cynthia has a mission for me stateside, and I still have to file my report on the mission we just wrapped up in Scotland. I’m lucky I was even able to convince her that our follow up would take a week, and that I had to stay in London to do it. But, vacation’s over now. Time to be a spy again.” Curt grinned.

“I guess.” Own sighed. “It is the reason I fell in love with you in the first place.” He leaned forward to kiss Curt—

A loud bang of thunder ripped Curt from sleep and he watched his room light up blue and spin as lightning flashed and Curt tumbled to the floor next to his bed.

“Owen?” He yelled, scrambling to his knees and looking at the bed. It was empty. He launched to his feet. “OWEN?!” He yelled.

Silence answered him. Then, the quiet whisper of a memory— “That secret died the night you left me for dead.” Then, lightning flashed across the empty room, illuminating the memory of Curt’s gun discharging and Owen’s head snapping back.

Another clap of thunder knocked him back to his knees, and he knotted the bedsheets in his fists, the metal of his silver band cutting into his finger as he began to cry. Curt burried his face in the sheets that once used to smell like his love, but now only smell like detergent. He let out a strangled cry and punched his fist into the mattress. It felt good, so he punched it again. And again. Until his arms felt sore and he was breathing hard. Then, he slumped down to sit next to the bed.

“We were supposed to be forever.” He whispered. “Owen, I’m so sorry.”

There’s a soft patter of rain on the window and an emptyness crackling in the air. Curt Mega shifts slightly on the floor, trying not to lose the memory of Owen, who was slipping slowly from his grasp.


End file.
